Biographical Details of Incredible Life Situation of Matthew Shaun Stone (1967-2014)
Biographical Details of Incredible Life Situation of Matthew Shaun Stone (1967-2014) 'A Case Description in Essence ' The story starts in a small town where the man by the name Matthew Shaun Stone (1967-2014), who had everything in his life, is one day attacked by robbers. The man is then beaten badly, especially his head is hurt, and then the robbers leave him to die. Moreover, his wife and children are murdered as well. When one of the family friends has heard nothing from the Stones, as they had a fixed appointment, he seeks police intervention. Fortunately, the police almost immediately come to his home, the door of which turns to be opened, and find Matthew’s lifeless body and those of the wife and the children. However, luckily, the man succeeded to breath so that the ambulance is immediately called in. He is taken to the hospital where after a few months of lying in a coma, he comes back but with no memory. He does not know his name nor does he have any idea where he comes from. Besides, it should be noted that the police come to notice forensic evidence, which actually is a put-up affair. In particular, this was done as if left by Mr. Stone. In sober fact, those were the robbers who framed the links implicating that it was Matthew Stone to kill his family and, eventually, commit suicide. 'Further Developments ' The police take him to a psychiatric hospital where he is declared fit to stand trial for the murder of his family. The post mortem results are brought before the judge and they show that only his fingerprints were all over the weapons. In such a way, the forensic evidence proves that it was Matthew Stone to kill his family. Without extensive effort, the judge sentences him to 30 years in prison. In particular, according to the notes provided by Jeffery T. Ulmer, the professor of sociology and criminology, felony detected as the first degree murder deserves from 20 to 60 years of imprisonment or even life term (31). So, the judge turns to be even merciful to Matthew Stone. In prison, Mr. Stone tries hard to regain his memory but with no success. Further, he comes to meet an old man by the name Brendan Rodgers, who is known for character of being calm and timid. Particularly, this prisoner, once being jailed because of the theft, has a lot of ill-wishers since, at one time, he came to the defense of the guiltless. When the two men are having lunch in the prison dining, Mr. Stone foresees, as a memory sparkle, the dangerous situation of his fellow friend being killed. Immediately, Matthew warns Brendan of enemies’ intentions. Nevertheless, Mr. Rodgers brushes it off. Incredibly, but a few minutes later, a man out of nowhere comes and tries to stab in the Rogers' back, but Mr. Stone, already foreseeing the situation, draws a knife and rescues his fellow. Being shocked out of developments, Brendan Rodgers does not know where he stands and how to thank for the saved life. Later on, in an attempt to recognize the abilities Mr. Stone, evidently, acquired after surviving a comma, he borrows books about astral projections from the prison library. However, Mr. Stone still does not remember who he is or where he comes from. From here, the reader of these facts, who already experienced the most exciting events of the real-world situation that occurred last winter, expects the falling action events; however, the climax of the reality situation is far from its end. The further biographical details from the life of Matthew Shaun Stone are described in the next encyclopedia entry: “Has Matthew Stone ben able to return his remembrance? Have his newly acquired psychic powers helped him find the criminals who murdered his wife and children? Finally, has he been able to prove the court his innocence?” Work Cited Jeffery, T. U. Sociology of Crime, Law and Deviance. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Elsevier, 2000. Print.